


潮湿的夏天

by aringarosa



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aringarosa/pseuds/aringarosa
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

“你喜欢吗？”

“嗯？”裴珠泫的手按在那一沓厚厚的稿纸上，一时没能抓住方才近乎耳语的问题。她抬起头；孙胜完坐在前方的窗台上，瞪大了眼盯着她。裴珠泫的目光从她的脸上转移到那只正孩子气地晃动着的右脚——她听见孙胜完重复：“你喜欢吗？”

一个很难回答的问题。

窗外起了凉风，孙胜完本就没翻好的衬衫领被猛然吹起，紧紧贴住她的脖子。阴云正在集结，夏天的暴雨即将到来。裴珠泫的手指蜷缩一下，忍住上前为大作家把领子理好的冲动。

“总体而言……”她斟酌词句，“结构明晰、节奏张弛有度，主要人物刻画得相当立体，情节——”

“——不是那种评价，”孙胜完举起一只手打断了她。年轻女人从窗台上跳下来，顺着风走近裴珠泫。“满意、喜欢、有欠缺、不喜欢、糟透了……我想要这种简明主观的答案。”她的手掌撑在稿纸上，紧挨着裴珠泫的。后者把脖子再仰高一点，去看孙胜完被风吹得乱糟糟的头发，还有掩在碎发下面的执着的棕色瞳孔。她伸出手，弯起食指将作家额前的乱发撩开。

“那不是什么有价值的评论。”

话音落下，孙胜完头一歪躲开裴珠泫的好意。她折身把窗户关上，背对裴珠泫，望向挂在天边的雨。“你也不是什么评论家，”她说，带着沉闷的鼻音。

明明以前都是我第一个读完再给你反馈的，裴珠泫想。但她没有反驳出声。作家总会有些奇怪的脾性，忽然的童心或者偏执，裴珠泫已经习以为常。她沿着那人衬衫棉布上的褶皱移动眼神，哄孩子似的反问，“那我是什么呀？”

孙胜完忽然转过身来，使劲吸了吸鼻子。

“你是我的责任编辑。”

不，我才不是。裴珠泫撇撇嘴，开口想要提醒孙胜完这个客观事实。屋子里没来得及开灯；天已暗到看不清对方表情的地步。

“是我一个人的。”

孙胜完在她说话之前，强调性地补充。

裴珠泫在大雨落下之前离开了孙胜完的小公寓。她没有孙作家那样自由的时间，还要赶回办公室去见一位翻译。这才是她的本职工作，负责外国文学的审核和出版——这样说来，其实也可以说是孙胜完一个人的责任编辑。她从未审过其他母语作家的稿件。

——不严谨。裴珠泫犯起职业病。只是提供建议，孙胜完真正的责任编辑另有其人。裴珠泫见过很多次，是比孙胜完还小几岁的一位年轻女孩，做事干净利落，和作家温吞的风格相得益彰。

“这次的引进工作是我们社里的重点项目，早就听闻您有意……”裴珠泫说着客套话，视线落在翻译家后方的书架上。

除了这些年她经手的所有书籍，最上层的左侧码放着孙胜完的四本小说。评论界通常称为“提克四部曲”；孙胜完在七年前因第一部《提克的小手枪》获得新人奖，两年前又凭借第四部《提克与十三场婚礼》拿下评论家金奖。不论是何种意图的等待，国内的文学界确确实实都在期待她的下一部作品。也就是裴珠泫上午在孙胜完家里看完最后三章的那部小说。

裴珠泫开始谈起翻译家以往的作品，脑子里仍然在想孙胜完。 _你喜欢吗？_ 该如何回答呢？孙胜完从未问过她这个问题。作家写过四个长篇、十五个尚未发表（也不打算发表）的短篇，还有几年间在各种报刊杂志上的约稿，裴珠泫无一例外都是第一读者。但每次两个人都只是就技术性的问题进行交谈，即使混杂了艺术创想，也是辩证的、冷静的。裴珠泫分不清自己是在排斥，还是盼望已久，以至于真正听到时无所适从。

同翻译家的对话倒是进行得相当顺畅。大致的方向在今天就被敲定，裴珠泫和对方谈好，过两天再商定细节。她将人送出办公室，转身伸了个懒腰，暂时放纵自己陷进沙发。

思绪渐渐移向一直挂念的东西，裴珠泫的脑海里浮出断续的语句。

_她猛然发现有什么永远改变了……成伊爬上天台，坐在边缘往下看去……一抹生机勃发的嫩绿色从大楼的窗口依次闪过……_

——“主编！”

实习生唤回裴珠泫出走的神思，关于孙胜完第五部长篇小说的回忆就此暂停。

第二天早上给她打电话，裴珠泫被传来的沙哑嗓音惊到。

“感冒了？”

一阵擤鼻涕的声音。“啊……好像没有那个阶段——哐当一下，直接发烧了。”

还能开玩笑，头脑尚且清醒。但裴珠泫清楚流程：头痛、寒颤、发烧、发汗、再次发烧……反复多次后，大概会在第二天下午彻底好转。不过那时的孙胜完会虚弱得要命，得有人细心照料才行。

裴珠泫叮嘱两句，急急忙忙往她那边去。尽管每次都让人心惊胆战，但孙胜完生病并不是常见的事。相比于人们印象中的酗酒、熬夜、抽烟等等恶劣的作家形象，孙胜完的生活健康到裴珠泫也自愧不如。早六晚十的作息，上午和下午各写作四小时，中间午睡半小时，晚上出门慢跑。她曾经炫耀似的给裴珠泫亮出大臂上的肌肉——裴珠泫捏了捏，果然是硬邦邦的。

“要用身体的健康对抗内心不健康的倾向。”孙胜完这样跟她解释。

一定是昨天受了风，裴珠泫在停车时想。应该早点提醒她关窗户的。给社里发的请假短信有了回复，总编辑还对她“急病的家人”表达问候。

市郊的老式公寓楼只有七层，没有电梯。孙胜完住在五楼。裴珠泫拎着采购的食品和药品，冒着雨从露天停车场匆忙跑进楼里，再爬到门前，却不小心踢翻了主人放在门口的一包垃圾。她骂了一句脏话，先开门进去，再拿着扫把出来三两下收拾好。

孙胜完穿着冬季的毛绒睡衣，双手插在口袋里，站在门厅里等她。

裴珠泫一边冲药，一边听孙胜完老老实实的汇报：“昨天晚上睡觉有一点点鼻塞，今早起来喉咙痛，吃过早饭后开始头痛。你给我打电话时有点发冷，刚刚量了体温，39.4℃。”

她仔细看了看孙胜完的脸；只有双颊因为高热呈现异样的红色、嘴唇稍稍干裂，其他和正常人没有区别。

“你还真是跟小牛一样壮实。”裴珠泫叹口气。

孙胜完笑了笑，咕咚咕咚把药喝下去。笑得有点傻气，少了几分平日里的疏离。裴珠泫把人强行塞进被窝，让她卧床休息。

病人只露出一张脸，望着坐在床边的裴珠泫。

“睡不着，”她哑着嗓子，声音低低的，像是在撒娇。

裴珠泫不放心地将被子压紧，顺着她的话轻声地哄。病人总会有点依赖心，放在孙胜完身上尤其明显。裴珠泫对这一点早就习惯。

“要读睡前故事吗？”她问道，俯身拿起放在床头的文稿。

“不要，”孙胜完很快抗议，“不要听我自己写的。”

那就是要听其他的。裴珠泫将稿纸放在膝上，慢慢地讲了一个安徒生童话。“故事的名字叫《冰雪女王》。说是从前有一群地精，它们将人类的灵魂撕碎……”

……

故事说完了。

“听上去好像是迪士尼的那个动画片——哈啊——”孙胜完眨眨眼，打了个哈欠。“我想睡觉了。”

裴珠泫隔着被单拍拍她的肚子，决定等她睡醒再告诉她两个故事间的联系。“那就睡吧。”

孙胜完闭上眼，不消几分钟便陷入梦境。


	2. Chapter 2

偏午时分，裴珠泫放下快速翻看完的稿件，揉揉眼睛。她站起来，走到客厅的窗前；雨势正盛。本地夏季的雨水总是格外丰沛些，近几年由于某些大气或者洋流方面的原因，常常自六月开始便阴雨连绵，云朵辗转徘徊大约两个月后才逐渐南下，一直飘到不远处的海上。孙胜完两年前想到新小说的名字时，可能正是某个下雨的清晨；作家触景生思，写下自己“后提克时代”的第一部作品的基石——《潮湿的夏天》。

草稿第五章的末尾，裴珠泫看到孙胜完用铅笔写的惹人注目的后记。

_今天和编辑通了话。她对我开始工作表示祝贺，但不太喜欢过早定下来的题目。太普通，我想这是她想表达的意思。不论是短语的结构还是两个关键词，都太过普通，摆在书架上不会有人想抽出翻看的那种名字。如果没有理解错，她还暗示了我需要进行商业价值方面的考量。提克的故事卖得都很好（所以我才有了自己的公寓，坐在这里安静地写作），出版界可能对这个故事期望很高。……还有很多。我们也聊了很多。_

_我没有退步，她也没有。编辑在这种时候总是会把世界上所有讨人厌的点集中于一身，但我理解那是她的工作。我告诉她，这个故事和其他的不一样。她当然问了哪里不一样。在这部小说完成之后，不再是作家私人的满意度作为我评估它的第一标准。我记得我这样回答。_

_-所以不想考虑商业那部分的？_

_-哪怕一本也卖不出去。_

_我第一次对她用如此强硬的语气。所幸她又变成我认识的那个可爱的姑娘，用一句俏皮话带过这次不愉快的交谈。“我帮你多留意一下杂志的约稿”。也许真的需要。_

往后有其他的注解或日记样的记述，但那些仅是寥寥几笔。裴珠泫也不记得孙胜完从前有这种习惯。她的稿纸，即使是初稿，大多都是干干净净的——连划掉弃用的部分都十分清爽。

难怪读完之后有一种陌生的感觉。裴珠泫只能暂时抓住它，但说不上来具体的感受。孙胜完是以什么为这部小说的第一评判标准呢？她纤细的手指敲在窗户上，感知雨滴隔着玻璃传来的震动。孙胜完对它的态度和以往大不相同，各方各面。

“在看什么？”

裴珠泫被身后突然的声音吓得差点跳起（她对周遭环境的变化总是过于敏感）。紧贴在墙上一回头，孙胜完垂手站在客厅中央，被汗水润湿的头发凌乱地趴伏在头顶，脸色苍白，看上去惨兮兮的。“什么时候起床的？”裴珠泫惊魂未定。

“没多久，”孙胜完简慢地回答，弓身在沙发上坐下，扯过裴珠泫方才用来盖腿的毯子裹在身上。“量了体温，已经退烧了。”

裴珠泫抬眼看看挂钟，“估计到下午才会再烧起来。”

病人扭动一下身子，懒洋洋地歪倒，将头埋到毯子里。“身上汗津津的，难受。”

“现在不能洗澡。”

孙胜完从鼻腔里发出绵长的一声“嗯”，在裴珠泫走近时抬起头来，现出两只眼睛。

“刚刚在看什么？”她又问，“窗子外面有什么？”

裴珠泫低头注视着她的脸庞，视线接触到却躲闪着离开，最终定格在孙胜完小巧的耳垂上。这人伸出一只湿热的手，牢牢扯紧她的衣角。

“不要跑，说就是了。”

裴珠泫干燥的手心贴住孙胜完的手背。

“在看潮湿的夏天。”她悄声道。

两个人简单吃点清淡的食物，肩并肩坐到客厅正对着窗的沙发上。裴珠泫问她要不要回房休息，孙胜完摇着头拒绝。她们看向窗外的雨幕，一时无话。病人开始显出虚弱，软绵绵地将头搭在裴珠泫的肩上，半阖眼帘。

“其实去年就写到最后一章，冬至那天。”孙胜完睁开眼，忽然说道。

“啊……”裴珠泫发出干巴巴的单音节，半天才搞清现下的形势。“但是直到上星期才真正写完？”

“嗯。去年冬天临近的时候，愈发觉得不对路。撕了好多张纸，最后决定暂时搁置下来，到夏天再开始写。”

裴珠泫盯住透明玻璃上的某个点，微微皱起眉头。“怪不得这半年写了很多随笔和杂谈。”

“是这个原因，”孙胜完把手放到裴珠泫的膝盖上，指头在上面胡乱敲着。“以前没有这种情况。不是说名字里带‘夏天’就一定是夏天才能写出来，没有那个道理的。甚至是已经相安无事地写了一年多。但是去年冬天真的不成，脑子里有那种潜意识告诉我该停下来。”

她说着也在此停住，轻叹一声，等待裴珠泫的回话。然而裴珠泫只是看着前方虚无的某点，闭紧嘴巴。

“喂喂，怎么不说话？”孙胜完拍拍裴珠泫的大腿。

裴珠泫轻轻一抖，挣扎着从自己的回忆中出来。她捉住腿上作怪的手，缓缓从指尖往后捏。“说什么呢……刚刚想到你有一次生病——得流感那次——出汗的时候实在不像话，简直是从水里捞出来的。”

孙胜完弯起嘴角，“那时候我还叫你前辈。好久以前的事。”

“可不……我待在你宿舍，又是擦汗又是换毛巾，但你就是反复发热，连去医院都不行，记得？想扶你下床来着，结果抱着我哭哭啼啼得，说头疼、头要裂开了……”

“有这回事？”孙胜完抽回手、坐起来，扭头确认裴珠泫脸上是否有戏弄的神色。

“千真万确的，”裴珠泫笑了，但很认真，“你在我跟前就哭过那一次，哭得我整个人都慌得要命——不说玩笑，有一瞬间我真以为你要死了。”

“没叫救护车？”

裴珠泫微眯起眼，“先给医学院的朋友打了电话——比救护车快嘛。把情况前言不搭后语地给人家说了一通，就只是让我去买退烧药和退热贴，还有抗病毒颗粒。另外还有别的细碎的注意事项。我说她头疼都要死掉了！对方说烧退了就不疼了。我说她还哭！你猜人家怎么说？”

“嗯？”

孙胜完挪到尽头躺下，两条小腿不客气地塞进裴珠泫怀里。

“说那是想妈妈，让我装成是你妈妈哄哄就好了。”裴珠泫一本正经地复述。

孙胜完咯咯笑起来，给惨白的脸颊添上几笔血色。

“病成这样，我第二天中午出去取外卖回来，发现你竟然贴着退热贴，趴在矮桌上写东西。——没记错的话，那就是《提克的小手枪》的雏形。”

“做了个梦，”孙胜完双手交叉放在小腹上，看着天花板缓慢地回想，“有那种直觉，必须立刻把它记下来。后来果然大有用处。”

“作家的天才。”

“确实。”孙胜完没有故作谦虚。

裴珠泫再次看向前方，雨渐渐小了下来。“你写完之后又睡过去，写了快十小时。我借着小夜灯把那个短篇看完了。那时我就在想……应该是认定。如果文学院最近十年会诞生下一位群像文学奖得主，那只能是你。”

“我那时候才写了第一篇小说。”

“你才写了第一篇，还是病中写的。”裴珠泫替她加上限定条件。

孙胜完满足地闭上眼睛，做出那种特有的自得的神气。裴珠泫喜欢她露出这样的表情，完全不招人嫌恶，是绝对自信的神采。但作家忽地一拧眉，那抹光彩便消失得无影无踪。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，”孙胜完仍闭着眼。她的双颊又泛起红色；病人不安地清请喉咙，企图缓解嗓子磨人的痛痒。

“回去睡觉？”

她摇摇头。

裴珠泫却站起来、弯下腰，双手穿过她的胳肢窝，像抱孩子那样把大作家轻松提起。“去上床躺着，”她不容孙胜完辩驳，“你在生病。”

孙胜完睁开眼，清澈的双瞳里映出裴珠泫漂亮的脸。她从裴珠泫的怀抱里挣脱出来，轻盈地踩在地毯上，伸长手够到放在茶几上的稿件。“回房谈谈这个吧，前辈。讨论一下它能不能获奖。”她攥住裴珠泫的手腕，不由分说地领着她往卧室走。“不要故意引开话题。”

裴珠泫脸上一热。

异样的温度由孙胜完烫人的手掌过渡到她的皮肤上——病人已经开始新一轮的发烧。


	3. Chapter 3

孙胜完没法忠诚地、毫无变动地说明同裴珠泫熟络起来的经过。记忆必定存在偏差，经由作家的笔触又势必会有艺术加工。但无论事实或者故事在她心里是什么样的，有一个基本的节点应当不会弄错：在写完人生的第一篇小说之后（也就是那场大病转向痊愈的时期），裴珠泫主动告诉她，不要再叫自己“前辈”。

-会有负担。

-什么？

-让写出这种文章的人叫我前辈，会良心不安。

裴珠泫一脸信誓旦旦。

在很多复杂关系中，称呼的改变是具有象征意义的一步。拥有文字敏锐性的裴珠泫和孙胜完当然明白这一点。倘若日后某天，孙胜完真的开始动手写下她和裴珠泫的故事（不管是小说还是回忆录），那么关于这件事的分析可能会是这样的：

_我们心知肚明。这一特殊举动，或者说冒进的行为，并没有任何浪漫色彩。对于那时的我们来说，“如何构建一个平等的对话环境”是比任何其他都紧急的事情——我迫切需要外界的意见，她则渴求就我的文章进行表达。_

_她对于语言在“语言之外的方面”的影响比我了解得多，让我直呼她的名字也是绝对聪明的做法。她的天赋就在于这种直觉性，因此成为出类拔萃的出版人；而我 **只是** 一个作家。_

以上便是那本尚未问世的书里，关于她们冗长往事的一个关键片段。这样的事件还有几样；比如裴珠泫是如何促进《提克的小手枪》的问世，比如《提克，快跑》是怎样被推倒重写，比如两个人进行的若干次激烈的争论……

裴珠泫是孙胜完迟到的青春期里唯一的来客。

还有现在这个时刻。

《潮湿的夏天》躺在被面上。雨暂时性地停了，天色依然阴沉；房间里开了灯。裴珠泫将卧室的窗户推开一条缝隙，新鲜空气安静地流入，让她镇定不少。编辑转过身，谨慎地坐在床尾的软垫上，和靠在床头的作家遥遥相对。

孙胜完裹在被子里，体温正在攀升。咳嗽在加重；她将脸贴在两膝之间，猛烈地咳了几声，再抬起头时，眼角红得厉害，眼里也是湿漉漉的。裴珠泫不自在地与她对视一眼，想起身去倒杯水，却被病人扬手制止。

“只是嗓子有点痒。”

裴珠泫又坐回去。

“你先说，”孙胜完喘顺了气再次开口，“待会我就头疼得没法思考了。”

正常看来，裴珠泫应该拿出年长者的威严，强制孙胜完休息。但眼下显然不能——不管怎么说，孙胜完是能在高热时写出小说的人。

于是裴珠泫开始说话。“我不能先回答那个问题。”

孙胜完定定地看着她，坚持道，“你必须先回答主观感受，再进行那些长篇大论。接受信息的先后会影响我的判断。”

“但我不能。”

“为什么？”

裴珠泫皱紧眉头，烦躁地用手指胡乱梳理长发。她们以前也是这样互不相让，但只有这一次让她实实在在感到不耐。在孙胜完的眼里，她的嘴唇变成一条紧绷的直线；病人警觉地变换提问方式。

“把《潮湿的夏天》换为提克系列，如何？”

又是剧烈的咳嗽声，孙胜完面带潮红，病怏怏地往被单深处滑下去。直线消失，那好看柔软的双唇露出来，主人朝她投来担忧的一瞥。孙胜完知道自己成功了。

裴珠泫仍皱着眉，但已转为思索的神色。她的双手交缠在一起，忽地飞快眨了眨眼，看向孙胜完的眼神里带着不确定，却又迅速转到窗外，状若无事地抬头看天。

孙胜完的手在被子里抓紧床单。“哪里不喜欢？”她直接这么问。

裴珠泫深吸一口气，随即吐出来，给自己做足心理建设。“《提克，快跑》是我强烈要求你重写的。”

孙胜完略微直起身，点点头。

“但事实上，我不喜欢正式出版的那个版本。虽然我当时跟你说，那样的发展才使这个系列得以继续下去——否则根本不会有后来获奖的《提克与十三场婚礼》，你也接受了。不过如果你真的要问我的主观意愿，我和你一样很喜欢最初的那个故事。”裴珠泫说罢，指甲几乎在手心掐出血痕，小声地补充一句，“对不起。”

孙胜完沉默地凝视着裴珠泫衬衫上那颗未扣上的纽扣。

只有她们两个人知道，当初因为这件事发生了何种争论——几乎是吵架撕破脸的地步。裴珠泫第一次对孙胜完的文章予以那样强度的抨击和否定，孙胜完则当着她的面砸碎桌上所有的墨水瓶。黑色墨水溅到裴珠泫那天穿的浅色卫衣上，再也没有被洗掉。

然而，当下的两人都明白，裴珠泫道歉不是为了这些。真正重要的是，作家在狂怒之后、在陷入对自己写作事业是否可以继续下去的迷茫之时，她写作道路上仅有的共享者并未表示出任何安慰——比如说出“其实我喜欢这个故事，但……”——那是一种强烈的背叛感，在三年后的今天就这样袭向病中的孙胜完。

理性上孙胜完自然明白，是她要求裴珠泫说的。但事情并不是只有理性的一面。

过了很长一段时间，直到再次落下的雨打破室内的沉寂，裴珠泫才放过折磨自己的手掌，站起身去关窗户。孙胜完的视线随着她移动，抽出手揉了揉眉心。她想说话，一张口却发现声音过于沙哑，只好使劲清了清喉咙。

“那本刚出版的时候，参加了一个小型的业内读书会……有一位女士很激动地跟我说，你怎么能让娜娜死。她认为在提克的生命中，她对娜娜所怀有的，已经超过世间任何的感情——其实那也是我想表达的。所以如果娜娜死去的话，提克根本无法继续旅程……对提克和读者来说都是致命打击。”

裴珠泫默默听着，找到床头的温度计，帮孙胜完夹到腋下。

“这是你当初和我吵得最不可开交的一点，”孙胜完抬起胳膊，夹住温度计，“我后来、包括现在，明白你是对的。提克一路都在失去什么，但是那些可能……”

她倏地顿住，苦恼该怎样述说。

“——无关痛痒，相对意义上。”裴珠泫坐到床沿上，帮她接下去。

“是的。所以需要失去一个她 **不能** 失去的……世上没有人可以永远陪伴另一个人，讲述失去之后的生活怎么继续，呃……才能使它成为一个完整的故事。在你说服我之后，我一直认可这一点。”

孙胜完又一次停下。过分的疼痛涌进她那负担许多的大脑，意识出现些许恍惚。

裴珠泫掐着表，五分钟后取出温度计。

“三十八度……三，”她将水银柱甩下来，弯腰拿起退热贴，拆开后仔细地在孙胜完的额头上贴牢。

孙胜完无力地闭上眼，彻底躺平在床上。

“虽然我认可，但我讨厌自己的认可。”裴珠泫听见她的喃喃。声音细细的，带着些哭腔。

“我讨厌你这样。”

裴珠泫的手猛地一抖，退热贴往上歪到病人的头发上。她垂眸望着面露痛苦的孙胜完，深呼吸一下，将错位的退热贴重新贴好。

“暂时不要再想了。睡一觉，我会一直在这里陪着你。”

孙胜完没有任何表示。裴珠泫收回手，坐在原处一动不动。

作家是极度自负的。即便是孙胜完这样脾性温和的作家，打心眼里也不会接受对她作品的绝对批判。所以裴珠泫和她在一开始就构筑了一个冷静讨论的话语环境；简单来说，两人划出一个圈，在圈内吵到各自发誓老死不相往来都不为过，而退出圈外则不会影响她们正常的交流和情感。

因而“你喜欢吗”是一个非常危险的问题，裴珠泫预估过说出来的后果。

何况孙胜完的内心深处充满不确定因素。这样敏感易碎的一颗心，最好不要将裴珠泫对她作品的感情和对她个人的感情掺杂在一起——那对她来说，过于沉重。

但具体到《潮湿的夏天》上，无法回答的原因更加复杂……

裴珠泫回想起昨天的情形，睫羽微微一颤。孙胜完问她的神情……那样真挚、那样热忱。

就像是在问她，“你喜欢 **我** 吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

孙胜完坐在餐桌前，专注地将面前的粥分成小口送进嘴里。裴珠泫站在客厅的窗前，抱着手打电话。放在对面的那碗粥快要凉透了。

下了两天的雨终于在清晨悠悠转停。夏天，受到压制的气温快速上升；孙胜完洗完澡出来，手朝窗外一伸，已经有些微的闷热之感。裴珠泫瞥见她，捂住听筒告知厨房有煮好的粥，随后继续跟那边的人商量事宜。她总是有许多事务要处理，看样样种种的文件、见林林总总的人。

孙胜完咽下最后一小块黄萝卜，放下筷子，扭头看向仍在通话的裴珠泫。她在不大的地方来回踱着步，孙胜完摸到方才取下的黑框眼镜戴上，能看见她半边上扬的嘴角。左边。右边。再次转身，左边。

她的声音听上去微微发哑。孙胜完抱歉地想到是不是自己把病毒传染给她，或者因为昨天夜里照顾自己没有休息好，亦或是两者皆有。十只白嫩的脚趾不安地在拖鞋里蜷了蜷，她最后看一眼裴珠泫，起身把未动的粥倒回锅里，打开煤气灶加热。她一手撑住灶台，一手用勺子不停搅拌。

锅里渐渐升起热气。孙胜完换了只手，静默地回想昨天说过的话。脑子里一片朦胧，只有昏睡前那种难以言表的委屈和愤恨还深刻地停留在心间——她忍不住抿紧嘴唇。

太糟糕了，事情本不该如此发展。何至于偏要提那件事……

她说不定是故意的，孙胜完想。好比为了逃避上前线送死而把自己的腿弄折的胆小鬼，她试图让自己知难而退，不再追问原本的问题。如果真是这样，那目的应该达到了一半。现下，她确实不太想知道裴珠泫喜不喜欢《潮湿的夏天》了，尽管她刚看完就说，“这是你最成熟的一部作品”；可是，好的评价不等于她的喜欢，就像《提克，快跑》遭受的一样。

孙胜完摇摇头。也许不会让裴珠泫今天就给出回答，但她必须要知道。她准备了两年、甚至一度中断而最终呈现出《潮湿的夏天》，只是想要这个答案。

身前突然插过来一只手，飞快地将煤气灶关上。

“都快烧焦了。”裴珠泫低沉的嗓音在耳畔响起。

孙胜完这才发现自己不知何时放开勺子，两只手都搁在灶台上。“抱歉，”她下意识往后退一步，“要喝粥吗？”

“半碗。”

裴珠泫退到餐桌边坐下，单手撑住下巴，四指在脸颊上轻轻敲着。孙胜完将碗在她面前放好，坐到另一边。

“待会我就得走，”裴珠泫舀起一勺，吹了吹，“上面想安排翻译和作家先见一面，做个采访、拍拍照片，未来可以做上市前的预热。”

孙胜完看着自己手背上蜿蜒的一根血管，随意附和一声。她只懂作家和责任编辑对接的那部分内容，出版一本书的其他步骤一概不太清楚。裴珠泫有时会和她提起工作上的事，她能记住那些微小的片段（比如这次，她就明白翻译和作家可能也会见面交流），但并没有一根清晰的线将片段串联起来。

“意思是我也要跟去，采采风、回来写点小记。”裴珠泫继续道。

“啊——”孙胜完有了具体的反应，“去澳大利亚吗？”她记得裴珠泫说过。

裴珠泫喝着粥，含糊地肯定。

“待会就去？”

“晚上的飞机。刚才和作家那边敲定的，时间比较急。过去准备是休整半天，后天见面，再留一天在当地转转，之后回来。”

孙胜完在心里盘算一下，目光投向裴珠泫那边。“也就是四天后回来。”

“没错。”

“那时能告诉我答案吗？”

裴珠泫一瞬间捏紧勺柄。

孙胜完双手交叉，轻叹一声，“我也得尽快把稿子交给编辑。”

交稿前必定要和你讨论、和你讨论前我要知道答案。无懈可击的逻辑。裴珠泫抬起头，看到孙胜完平静无波的眼底。

“昨天……”

“提克的故事已经结束了，昨天也已经过去。”

裴珠泫索性推开碗，双手平放在桌面上，朝对面望去。孙胜完靠在椅背上，除了干燥的嘴唇和发红的鼻头，面色已恢复平常。病势来得很猛，似乎去得也快。但裴珠泫清楚，之后大约有一周的时间她都会精力不足，比健康时需要更多的睡眠来调整大病后虚弱的身体。

生理上是这样，心理也是。

“嗯？”孙胜完冲她摊开双手，催促着。

裴珠泫舔舔上唇，身体微向前倾。孙胜完注意到她不自觉握紧的双拳，跟着紧张起来。

“我看到你写在第五章后面的那些……——就是成伊看小马驹出生的那章。”

孙胜完将手收到桌下，默不作声。

“你说不再以你自己的感受作为评判的第一标准。也许正是抱着不同信念在书写，所以我读起来确切感受到有什么不同。像你又不像你——现在还说不清。”裴珠泫说着垂下眼帘，松开过于紧绷的拳头，拢起两只手。孙胜完的胳膊抽动一下，忍住别的动作；她扭头向窗户那边遥望，竟看到许久未见的阳光。

“我只是想问……如果一定要回答‘喜欢吗’这个问题，我想先确定这点……”

裴珠泫说得断断续续。孙胜完皱起眉头，仍注视着那缕难得的太阳光。

空气中似乎可以嗅到蒸发水分带出的泥土味道。孙胜完安静地吸一口，抱起双臂。时间的流逝在难耐的闷热中也趋向缓慢，等待好像过久。

“是为你写的。”她用不大却笃定的声音说道，缓缓吐出那口气。“从写下题目的那一刻起，就是一直想着你完成的。所以一定要问你喜不喜欢。”

这样挑明后，裴珠泫心头反而卸掉了什么负担。接下来的话变得容易说出口了。

“所以说，那个问题还有我理解的另一层意思。”

孙胜完终于将头转回来。事情又在朝意外的方向发展——她抬手捏了捏鼻梁。

裴珠泫向后一靠，说出那些早先想过的话。“别人也许不知道，但你和我都明白，提克和娜娜之间投射了我们。也就是说，是那种游离于友情、亲情和……爱情之外的感情。要么一方逝去，要么平衡被打破，否则任何因素都影响不了这样的感情。”

她也将双臂交叉于胸前，看着孙胜完身后洁白墙壁上的一个墨点。她放轻声音，“为什么要打破它呢？”

屋里热起来了。孙胜完的身上升腾起一股燥意，但她只是垂下胳膊，抬头望向天花板。

“裴珠泫，”她最终还是开口，保持抬头的动作，“从最初——我是说我开始写小说之后——你就告诉我讨论作品只是讨论作品。可有时保持这种撕裂的状态太难了。”她忽然感到一阵悲哀，停顿一下才得以继续，“就像刚刚你的那些话，到底是在说故事，还是在说我们？”

随着尾音，孙胜完低下头。于是，那滴眼泪便滑落下来，准确地在裴珠泫心上砸出一个浅坑。

“胜完……”她有些无力，声音越来越低，“打破之后就会失去。而失去导致心碎。”

“但失去只是可能的。” 孙胜完摘下眼镜，用拇指揩去眼角即将溢出的另一滴泪水。

“失去是必然的，”裴珠泫很快反驳。孙胜完坐在那里，静候她的解释。

裴珠泫慢慢卷起袖口，将手重新置于桌上，打开又合拢，掌心的纹路散开再敛起。她清了清略微发痛的嗓子，低声说一句没头没脑的名言。“爱是想要触碰又收回的手。”

孙胜完将眼镜拍到桌上，急切地向前探出身子进行驳斥，“你不能用塞林格这句被滥用的废话当借口。”

“是的，那是他的看法，我完全不这样认为。”裴珠泫现在能正视孙胜完了，“因为爱是仇恨、愤怒和占有，是无尽的争吵、狂热的私欲和病态的嫉妒。”她苦笑一声，低眉不住地摇头，“胜完，爱是在破坏和被破坏中重塑双方，到最后我们会不再是我们。我不想变成那样。”

孙胜完无声地盯视她几秒，倏地站起身，走到客厅里。作家此刻不知道找什么话去说服对方，原本筹划好的优势地位正在流失，一切都让孙胜完变得异常躁动不安。她绕着客厅不停地转圈，到最后竟变得气喘吁吁。

“我不害怕，”她走到裴珠泫跟前，居高临下地说，“我甚至只有你一个——”

她想说“朋友”，但觉得并不准确，只好就此止住。

裴珠泫因为她的话微微瞪大眼睛。“我只有你一个”——而你还有很多。她抬起脖子；孙胜完的脸上有诸多阴影，表情有些模糊。她的心里倏忽间涌起怒火，却在那些气势汹汹的质问成型前被另一种情绪平息。

她就坐在那里，此刻意外地平静下来，丝毫不为两人微妙的姿势所压迫。“这也是其中一点，关于我们为什么不能谈爱。”她仰头看着纹丝不动的孙胜完，“你从来没有意识到，已经很多年了，你也是我仅有的存在。”

孙胜完瞬间被扼住脖子，停止呼吸。

“或许你不害怕，但我害怕。”裴珠泫继续说，语气里带有一丝克制的哀伤。


	5. Chapter 5

裴珠泫闻到了汗味。轻微的、并不难闻，混杂在海水清新的咸味中。

海水？

海水。她盘腿坐在海滩上，孙胜完从水里出来，在她身边抱着膝盖。年轻女人的皮肤半干，味道正是从那里散发；作家鼓着青筋的右手在胳膊上搓了搓，黏腻的皮肤便粘上沙子。没有太阳，海边刚下过雨，一切都湿漉漉的。她们坐在潮湿的沙滩上。二十步外是掀起波涛的大海。

她的指间捏着孙胜完的眼镜。黑色方框，老气、中规中矩。她俯身为她戴上。

孙胜完没有聚焦的双眼清明起来。太近了，裴珠泫看着她花了几秒才将目光集中到自己脸上。

气味加重，她好像还闻到孙胜完涂的桃子味润唇膏。她张了张口，但不知道说什么。

孙胜完却开口了。裴珠泫盯着那两片红润润的嘴唇一张一合，从其中吐出几个字来。

“我讨厌你。”

——裴珠泫猛然从梦中惊醒。腋下全是冰凉的汗水。她扬手掀起眼罩，用衣袖印去眼里刚刚泛起的湿润，再推开舷窗。外面黑得深不可测；飞机正平稳地从不知名的群岛上方越过，裴珠泫猜她可能尚未飞跃赤道线。

暂时没有睡意了，她取下耳塞，听见微弱的轰鸣。腕上方形的手表显示现在是国内时间凌晨一点，孙胜完应该已在三小时前入睡。不，今天可能会更早一点。

海滩。裴珠泫蜷起身体，裹紧统一的灰色毛毯。她和孙胜完曾经一起去看过海，在后者大学毕业的时候。她们从校门口搭乘大巴车，摇摇晃晃两小时，来到冬天凄凄惨惨的海边。天气很差、海水刺骨，两个人只是站在海滩边修筑的石子路上，将两只手揣在厚重的羽绒服里，看了会海浪。裴珠泫忍不住朝孙胜完靠拢，企图从她身上汲取难得的暖意。孙胜完把手伸进她的口袋，包住她比海水还凉的手。

末了，孙胜完站得笔直，宣告似的说一声：“好，这就是我的毕业旅行。”

于是孙胜完的毕业旅行便结束了。回去的路上两人在大巴稳定的最前排呼呼大睡，等好心的售票员先生摇醒坐在外侧的裴珠泫时，她发现自己舒舒服服地靠在孙胜完柔软的身体上，后者则在睡梦中皱起眉头。

裴珠泫俯身将额头贴在冰冷的玻璃上。也许从那时开始——或者更早。

飞机在空中颠簸一下，身边熟睡的实习生无知无觉地咂吧着嘴，翻了个身。

编辑重新戴上耳塞，拉下眼罩。

天意外地晴了三天。气温飞速回升，混合着极大的湿度，让整座城市都拢在巨大的桑拿房中，连孙胜完所处的郊区地带也无法避免。最难受的是下午五六点，既不能畅快地出汗，空气又尚未达到夜间的凉爽；汗液分成不可见的形态停滞在皮肤表面，周身黏糊糊的。孙胜完记着自己的病还未好全，尽量避免空调的使用，勤快地做能出汗的运动，时刻注意补充水分。

没有下文的稿件暂时锁进抽屉，作家将时间匀到其他工作上：看书、做一些无用的考据、整理大量的素材。第三天一早，她搭车前往市区，在充斥着人味儿的地方消磨掉一天。她在商场、图书城和电影院门口观察来往的人群，捏着铅笔头在本子上记下有趣的细节。中午吃适合夏日的凉面，配上一大份最喜欢的水果沙拉。

在路边的车站坐上直达郊区的客车。孙胜完找到最前排的位置坐下，戴上耳机，听音源软件上推荐的欢快的舞曲。她总是害怕在车上睡着——坐过站、遭遇小偷，许许多多未知的情况——只好强迫自己保持清醒。

越往城外人越少，窗外渐渐变为延绵的独幢房屋，然后是在午间烈日下被烤焦的菜园。她忽然想起明天应该是夏至，太阳直射北回归线的日子，一年中白昼最长的一天。但手机里的天气推送显示明天本地有雨。新一轮的雨水自夏至日开始，淅淅沥沥浇上十来天，再短暂地出一次太阳。如此周而复始。

夏至……还有一段路程，她取出手机，在搜索框输入这个名词。百科上罗列了一大堆地理和气象知识，捎带有世界各地在这天的风俗，再往后是出生于这天的名人。有一张卡通的人物图片混杂在老照片里，孙胜完凑近了些，仔细读着下方说明的小字。

迪士尼动画片里的一位公主。作家忽地回忆起这就是几天前裴珠泫给她讲的那个童话故事，编辑还没向她解释清楚二者的联系。

她删掉“夏至”，重新输入“冰雪女王”。故事不长，网页上就有译文。孙胜完取下耳机逐行读下去。

下车前，她搞清楚这个童话确是那部电影的原型。但裴珠泫显然弄错了；故事里根本没有把人类灵魂撕裂的地精，破碎的是魔鬼的镜子，碎片落入人们的眼睛里，会蒙蔽人的心智。

如果裴珠泫在这里，孙胜完会立刻告诉她，“你之前的故事说错了”；裴珠泫必定会回应，哪里错了？依据是什么？应该是什么样的？待孙胜完一一答完后，她会在这时候往旁边一歪，大声说“难道我说的不好玩吗？”

“好玩的，但我只是想说和原来不一样。”孙胜完继续这样说。

裴珠泫会做什么呢？她会把孙胜完的头发揉乱，拍拍她的脸颊，故作严肃地开口，“故事有趣就是最重要的”、“讲好故事比讲对故事更要紧”云云。孙胜完将她的手抓住，望着女人狡黠的笑，只好说，“虽然是这样，但……算了，晚上吃炸酱面可以吗？”

如果裴珠泫在这里，事情一定会是这样。

但她不在。孙胜完在大太阳下拎着背包，站在路边望向绵延无尽的公路那头。客车突突喷了几口尾气，才慢吞吞地再次启动，朝未知的终点站驶去。

她在墨尔本，孙胜完举手抹掉下颌上的汗。比这里早一小时，位于地球的另一侧，而且正在过冬天。

“明天是冬——”

同行的摄影师话没说完，就见主编将头埋进臂弯，狠狠打了个喷嚏。“抱歉，您刚刚说什么？”

“明天是冬至。南半球的冬至。——您吃药了吗？”

裴珠泫举起手摆了摆，不太在意，“不是什么大问题。明天冬至？”

现在是六月下旬，对常年生活在北半球的人们来说，“冬至”的说法属实有些新鲜。出版社的一行人站在市中心某处大型书店里，由此讨论了几个地理问题。

“他们好像不怎么使用这些说法……”

裴珠泫听着实习生与摄影师的争辩，自顾走远。书店几乎是每次出差板上钉钉的一站，作为出版人的职业敏感。裴珠泫遗憾地注意到，不论在世界何处，实体书店都以不同程度缩小减少了；或者书店里套着咖啡厅、饮品店、玩具屋等附属产品，以维系盈利。

昨天和那位著名作家的会面相当愉快。男人穿着暗紫色西装，说话缓慢而富有节奏，对采访的配合度很高（不愿深入的部分也被他巧妙引开）；这家书店正是他向裴珠泫建议的。

“那里应该有我们刚刚谈起的那套书，”他笑着解释，“封面和你们常见到的不一样——翻译过来时做了重新的装潢，可惜我的办公室里没有——不过在小说分类那里会很容易被发现，一套四本。”

小说……长篇小说……系列小说……

找到了。

裴珠泫停留在书架前，看着熟悉又陌生的“提克四部曲”，打量片刻才上手抽出一本。她又打一个喷嚏，揉揉发红的鼻子。

国内的封面是突出“失去”，这也是孙胜完和裴珠泫商量后同意的。而手上的版本封面，能轻易体会到设计者的意图——故事关于成长。 _“精彩绝伦的成长小说”_ ，裴珠泫想起那位作家的评价。

是怎么聊起孙胜完的？

_您觉得有哪些值得期盼的青年作家？_

裴珠泫记得自己这样问，没有加任何国家的限定，但孙胜完的名字依然准确无误地出现。她狐疑地看向男人温和的微笑，腹诽这是不是讨巧的说法。但他确是认真读过的，赞扬和批评十分中肯；最后他说，“我非常期待这位作家的下一部作品”。

下一部作品已经写完了，裴珠泫当时想。《潮湿的夏天》于夏天开始，又应景地于夏天结束，历经两年，为裴珠泫所写的小说。

_你喜欢吗？_

裴珠泫的头隐隐作痛。她很想现在就给她打电话，告诉她我的看法并不重要——你看，有这么多人都喜欢你的小说。可是她们比谁都清楚，那只是自欺欺人的谎话。

摄影师和实习生一步步走近，带着未完的关于夏至和冬至的讨论。

_其实去年冬至就写到最后一章了。_

她有说为什么暂停吗？裴珠泫揉捏起太阳穴，意识到自己那时刻意避开了话题。她不满地“啧”一声，努力在大脑里搜寻：去年冬至发生了什么？

——“主编！”

裴珠泫应声抬头。摄影师举起相机，拍下她拿着《提克，快跑》的一幕。


	6. Chapter 6

国内比离开前要闷热许多，机场外的热浪向裴珠泫扑面袭来，让她几乎想把胳膊里挽着的大衣扔掉。这种时候她便会佩服孙胜完的远见——不管怎样，郊区都是比市里要凉快许多的。尤其是夜幕落下后；晴朗的晚上，在阳台上能看见远处山脉的阴影，她们常常搬两把椅子坐在夜色里晒月光。

她找到四天前停在这里的车，估算一下时间：把实习生送回家，去超市买点食物，再到孙胜完那里去应该正好是晚饭时间。

不，还是直接回家。车后座放着给她买的礼物，但裴珠泫暂时不想送过去。

“哇……”

副驾驶上的实习生忽然对着手机小小地惊叹一声，裴珠泫目视前方，疑惑地挑起眉。“怎么了吗？”

“看到好久不见的孙老师了，”实习生不好意思地放下手机，老实向前辈报告，“好像是给社里那本《旅游周刊》写东西，要去外市采风。摄影部的前辈刚刚发了出发的照片。——啊，说不定刚才能在机场碰到的。”

前方十字路口的红灯亮起，裴珠泫重重踩下刹车。实习生惊慌地看了她一眼。

“抱歉，太疲劳了，开车有些应激。”裴珠泫平静地开口，“你很喜欢孙老师？”

实习生结巴着回答，“喜、喜欢的。她的书我都看了。”

“嗯。她是很优秀的作家。”

裴珠泫松开刹车，换挡起步。

孙胜完撑着伞，在堤坝上久久伫立。同行的摄影师小心地避开细密的雨丝，点燃一支烟；需要的素材已经拍够了，剩下的是作家的冥想时间。

“孙老师以前也这样吗？”她同编辑女孩咬耳朵。

“嗯？”女孩抬头看向孙胜完的背影，稍加思索，“以前也会，一不小心就开始想自己的事情。不过……她这次好像心情不太好，还是多注意点。”

摄影师得到重要情报，满足地猛吸一口烟，朝湿哒哒的空中吐去。烟雾颗粒被雨滴裹挟，尚未弥散开便消失不见，连味道都没有留下。

她们本想赶在六月结束前看到花季的末尾，并以此出版一篇初夏风光的游记；谁曾想向来以阳光闻名的这里也惨遭雨云迫害，自到达后便未曾见过晴天——编辑女孩果断将主题改为“雨中的海岛”，拿上雨具、带着迷迷糊糊的作家和摄影师走出旅馆。诚然，和预想中的风景大不相同，但总不至于空手而归。

回去时换摄影师开车，她的宝贝设备待在副驾驶，孙胜完和编辑女孩则挤在租来的老式现代车后座，局促地抱着手。女孩再次确定截稿日期，提醒作家不要忘记——尽管孙胜完从未有过恶劣的拖稿行为，仅有一次的迟交还是因为女孩自己弄错了时间。

孙胜完点头确认，转头盯着窗外的一方天地。摄影师和女孩在后视镜里互换眼色；后者长叹一口气，揣度着问出准备已久的问题：“您的小说写得怎么样了？”

“什么？啊——小说。”孙胜完回过头，看到女孩期待的表情。自去年告诉她暂时停笔后，孙胜完再也未曾提起过小说的事；女孩甚至开始怀疑作家是不是已经放弃这本小说的写作。

孙胜完看着女孩的眼睛，脑子里闪过很多答案：写完了、回去就拿给你；已经完成，但还要修改；虽然写完，但我不想发表……——似乎每种回答后都会跟着更多的疑问。最终，她轻轻开口，“还没写完。”

女孩本着催稿的精神追问一句，“是去年年末以来就没继续还是已经又重新启动？”

“在写了。”孙胜完含糊地回答，不再看女孩。

沉默中，前排传来几声咳嗽，然后是摄影师沙哑的声音。“不好意思。刚刚看到路边有家小餐馆，要去那里解决晚饭吗？”

没有意见。于是车在原地掉头，回到后方一百米处。后座的两人率先下车，冒雨跑进空荡荡的店里。趁着摄影师锁车的空隙，女孩郑重地问孙胜完，是不是出了问题。

作家想了想，没有否定。

“别人能帮上忙吗？”

孙胜完抽出纸巾，低头擦拭着回潮的桌面。“是我和另一个人之间的事。我个人在思索如何解决，但很有可能所有的思索都是徒劳。关键在于 **那个人** 。”

“不解决的话，它是不是就无法面世？无论完成与否？”

“问题消失，自然可以顺利交稿，这是一方面。”孙胜完停下来，认真回复编辑的担忧，“另一方面，如果局势彻底破裂，没有任何挽回的可能，这部小说失去本来我所赋予它的意义，它依然也会交到你手里。尽管对我而言，两种情况下心境完全不同——但你那边都是一样的。”

“是的。”女孩看向外面；摄影师似乎在整理机器，一时半会没有要进来的意思。

见她理解，孙胜完的手在桌面上摊开，说明最后一种情形。“然而，如果问题进入一个稳定期，也就是说，它会长期和我共存，无法给出答案，也无法强行让它结束；那么，稿件便会一直扣押在我的手里。”

女孩静止片刻，方才回应，“了解。就像您现在这样。”

“就像我现在这样。”

“您应该清楚长期没有新作品问世的后果。”女孩好意提示。

“我明白，”作家收回手，放在两腿之间，“当‘长期’足够长时，我应当已经学会与问题和谐相处，并开始另外的工作。”

“好极了，”女孩拍拍手。她只用确定这些，其他的属于孙胜完私人的事务，不需要她来过问。倘若她多问一句“那个人”是谁，对面的人可能会立刻提醒她“我们的关系没有到那个程度”。

摄影师终于处理好事情，从副驾驶上退出，关上车门。

“其实您已经写完那本书——《潮湿的夏天》——是吧？”女孩盯着门口，问了一个不太逾矩的问题。

孙胜完笑了。她耸耸肩，在摄影师坐下前回答，“那要看如何定义‘完成’。”

_我在雨中看见海鸟捕鱼。_

旅馆温暖静谧的灯光洒在纸上，窗外是夜间突然加剧的暴风雨。孙胜完咳嗽一声，停下笔，端起水杯清清喉咙。

 _我曾远远地看过一次，同样是在没有阳光的日子里。_ 她继续写。 _那时我在做大学毕业旅行，问陪同的前辈，何苦要在这样的天气出来觅食呢？前辈的回答我记不清了（或许她没有回答），但我确实看见在起伏的波浪间捕鱼的海鸟。_

不是她忘记、或者 **她** 没有回答，孙胜完明白。因为那时她根本没有问这个问题，也根本没看到什么海鸟。鸟才不会做这种蠢事。

但她仍在纸上清清楚楚地写下这些句子，它们将经由几道审核，在半个月后印在泛着油墨味的杂志上，销往全国各地。有一个人会第一个看到。孙胜完抬头聆听打在窗户上的雨声——她会把这段挑出来，问自己是怎么回事吗？

-你看见了？

-没有。没有看见，是我幻想的。

-说不定有人给杂志社写邮件，说海鸟不会在雨天出来捕鱼，指责你在乱写。

-也许。但这个句子很美，不是吗？

-海鸟捕鱼？

-是“在雨中”。

她在脑中幻想和裴珠泫对话。她想了大段的说辞去反驳那天裴珠泫的观点，却在对方回国当天匆忙出逃。她想和她说话，但不知道如何开口。她害怕引出另一场没有结果的辩论。不要 **那种辩论** ，她渴求的是没有负担、肆意倾泻想法的谈话。像从前一样。于是她发现，自己所渴求的正是自己试图突破的。

_如果我问你，亲爱的，你会怎样回答？_

她在“的”后面拉下竖线，添上“读者”两个字。

外面传来敲门声。打开门，编辑女孩满脸歉意地站在那里，告知她由于天气原因，返回的航班取消了。

孙胜完回到桌前，在纸上写下： _我想让前辈和我一起再看一次，这样我就可以再问一次这个愚蠢的问题，好牢牢记下她的答案。_

午夜，裴珠泫在辗转反侧中接到来自海岛的电话。她听到那边不寻常的呼吸声，爬起来拉亮床头灯，静静等待。

“裴珠泫，”那头终于说。

“我在。”

“我梦到和你接吻。”

不等裴珠泫有任何反应，年轻女人便继续说下去，急促地、慌乱地。“虽然那不可能发生。你不在我身边，即使就在这里也不可能——或者说更不可能。但我依然想现在就告诉你——明天的航班取消了，不知道什么时候才能回去——所以立刻给你打电话，告诉你这个事实：我想吻你。”

裴珠泫垂眸注视着被单上的蓝色条纹，手指轻轻划过。“我从澳大利亚给你带了礼物。”

孙胜完显然没有注意她的回答，或是刻意忽视掉，“还有很多、很多的事情需要拆解开去面对，我想见到你再说。对，我也想见你，尽管我逃跑了。那天问我可不可以写一篇游记，我立刻就答……”

她喋喋不休，混乱地说着梦话——裴珠泫猜她还没睡醒。

“胜完、胜完，”她柔声打断对面的呓语。

“……嗯？”

“我本来想说，给你带了礼物，让你回来拆开看看喜不喜欢。不过既然是这个情况……”

深夜会原谅许许多多的胡话，她想。

——“等你见到我，你还想吻我吗？”


	7. Chapter 7

裴珠泫和孙胜完又一次分坐在沙发两头，沉默地看着窗外的雨势。孙胜完转转手腕——银色的手链便跟着晃动一下，那是裴珠泫刚刚为她戴上的。作家深居简出，少有这些饰品；裴珠泫的意思是，以后再有什么新书发布会，简单装饰一下会好看些。

雨下得畅快淋漓，好似中间未曾有过短暂的天晴；问题也随之归位。裴珠泫咳嗽两声，俯身端起水杯润润嗓子。

“怎么感冒了？”孙胜完轻声问。

“可能是南北半球温差太大。”裴珠泫不很在乎。感冒难免有些咳嗽头昏的症状，但对她而言仅此而已，几乎没有出现过孙胜完那样的激烈反应。病势缠绵一个多星期后自然会消退，现在正是末期，更不必给予过多关注。现在有真正要紧的事需要考虑。

她们心照不宣地没有去提为何要这样着急见面——孙胜完下飞机后立刻打电话告知裴珠泫，后者随之从家里出发；两人正好在楼下碰面。也许是那晚冲动的余势延续到了今天，裴珠泫想。

孙胜完把玩着手链，继续说，“澳大利亚怎么样？”

又一个绕圈圈的问题。她好像有些过分小心翼翼，生怕发现裴珠泫那晚的话只是她未醒的梦。

好在裴珠泫配合地接过话头，“采访很顺利，不是那种难以对付的作家。吃得好、住得也好，而且都是社里报销——除了气温，没有不好的地方。”

孙胜完目视前方，抿嘴笑笑。雨丝变得稀疏起来；最近多的是阵雨。雨云挂在天边，打盹似的想起来就下上一会儿，而后是暂时的停顿。那时候，不通风的室内会格外闷热，待在其中的人也会透不过气。所以她站起来，走到窗边，拉开到一半的位置。几点雨被吹到她的脸上；作家顺势在微凉的窗台上坐下，裸露的小腿紧贴墙面。

“采访时还提到了你。”裴珠泫冷不丁地说。

孙胜完迷惑地回过头，望着坐在阴影里的那个人。“什么？”

那块阴影一动不动，清晰地回答：“我问那位，他认为有那些值得期待的青年作家，他说了你。”

作家张了张嘴，停顿片刻才说，“是看你们的国籍故意回答的？”

“我也那样想过，不过就他的评价来看，不是迎合的说法。”裴珠泫的肩膀渐渐松弛，谈话使她放松下来。“后来我们去了墨尔本最大的书店，长篇小说那里有两排都是你的书。”

“墨尔本？”孙胜完稍加思索，找到什么，“啊，好像是被引进去澳大利亚。卖得好？”

“相当不赖。封面设计得很漂亮，你看过吗？”

作家本人摇了摇头，轻轻晃悠一下脚丫，“应该没有。或者看过也忘了——那些不是特别重要的事。”

裴珠泫勾起嘴角。她盘起腿，向后靠在沙发上，用眼神慢悠悠地勾画窗边那人的轮廓。孙胜完正侧身看雨，微微仰着头。

“他对我的小说是如何评价的？”她忽然问。

“那个……”裴珠泫下意识捏住指节，回忆起来后斟酌着词句。“他说作为一个系列来看非常出色，尤其是……”

孙胜完再次回望过去，静静等待。

—— _尤其是第三部中娜娜离世后的那段描写——事实上，安排这个角色离开本身就是勇敢的、非凡的突破。第三部将前两部较为明媚、风趣的叙事环境完美扭转，才会有天才性的第四部的诞生。_

“这就是他的评价。”裴珠泫十指交叉，暗暗用着力。

“……他的确不是奉承你们才提起我。”作家低声说。她深深地吸一口潮湿的空气，再缓慢吐出，从窗台上跳下来。“尽管过程相当痛苦，但唯有那次过后，我才真正接纳自己。也就是说，书的销量、批评家的评价等等各种因素都不会影响我个人对作品的评判。抛掉无用的自我怀疑，是那之后才完成的。”

她转过身，双手撑在窗台上，“所以你是对的——不对我有一丝一毫的退步和安慰。你好像总是对的。”

裴珠泫揪着沙发套，没有说话。 _尽管过程相当 **痛苦** 。_她闭上眼，再次回想起她在记忆深处找了很久才重拾的那段被忽视的对话。

对话发生在去年的初冬，在编辑仔细检索了她同作家所有往来的信息后终被发现。那应当就是《潮湿的夏天》被搁浅的原因。

-如果菲茨杰拉德写不出《了不起的盖茨比》，海明威还会喜欢他吗？

-什么？……那很难说。至少是先有才华上的吸引，他们才愿意去互相了解……

-所以你觉得不会。

-不能说得那么绝对，胜完。如果没有《了不起的盖茨比》，菲茨杰拉德也会写出《了不起的诺斯曼》或者是《了不起的杰菲斯》……他可是菲茨杰拉德啊！

-……我明白了。

她明白了什么？裴珠泫在审视这段对话时逼问自己。就在前两天，她终于搞清楚这一点。孙胜完实际上是在问：如果我不再写提克那样的故事，你还会接纳、欣赏我吗？而她显然认为，自己给出的答案是不会。

所以，作家暂停了完全没有提克影子的《潮湿的夏天》。

她因为 **我** 再次陷入无边的迷茫——仅仅是想到，裴珠泫就头痛难耐。她接受不了孙胜完的心碎。编辑这时方才模糊地触碰到，在她和孙胜完这段关系之中，她一直力求的平等公正是多么无力。

“你好像总是对的，”孙胜完回身，直直地望着裴珠泫，“但真的是那样吗？前辈？”

裴珠泫睁开眼睛。她同样看向对方认真的双眼，坦然地摇了摇头。

“让我不再喊前辈，是你 **要求** 的。”——虽然很聪明，但那隐藏着危机：不论是这种语言环境的构筑，还是日后许多的讨论，事实上是裴珠泫在做出根本性的决定。于是一切都成了伪命题。

裴珠泫将双脚搁到柔软的地毯上，平静地开口，“但你已经意识到，我也是。这就是纠正错误的开始。”

孙胜完静默几秒，稍后快步走到裴珠泫跟前蹲下。她伸手握住她的脚踝，将没什么温度的双脚塞进拖鞋里。“那么，让我们先审视最紧迫的一项——关于必须讨论的爱情。”

她站起来，拉过尚未来得及打开的行李箱。“我把它们写下来了，那天晚上。”一叠稿纸被翻出来，递到裴珠泫眼前。

雨彻底停了。孙胜完将窗户完全打开，提起行李箱退回卧室，静默地等候。

裴珠泫打开那几张稿纸，作家熟悉的字体印入眼帘：

_我爱你。_

第一行这样写道。唯一的读者心头一颤，平复半晌才读下去。

_我爱你。_

_虽然你曾说：我们不能谈爱，但我仍要清楚无误地表达出来这一事实。也许你想问是什么时候开始的？这是个很好却难以回答的问题。感情在经年累月中无声改变，直到某天，我发现我们对文学作品中的爱情讨论得不再那么坦诚，都不愿将话题引到自身——正是在那种时候，我感到自己想要从你那里希求更多，并且有零星的把握，你也和我一样。多大的把握？我想应该是此刻漫天大雨中的一滴，就是那样。_

_于是我开始写《潮湿的夏天》。我本来想，写一部小说，问你喜不喜欢。如果你回答喜欢，我就会说，这是为你写的。在你尚处在惊讶中时，我趁热打铁，问你喜不喜欢我。这就是我的表白计划，是我所能想到的最好的浪漫。尽管有些人可能会觉得花费两年写小说就是为了这样简单的一件事，实在过于拖拉。但写点什么是我唯一的才能，而我希望把这点才能里最好的部分拿出来、献给你。_

裴珠泫暂停一下，抬手按了按发酸的双眼。

_事情发展到今天这种地步，它可能已经失去我最初赋予它的功能。是我想得太理想化，我也确实没有你了解我那样了解你。然而我依然希望你能喜欢它。_

_说到了解，还有你所害怕的。我想见到你之后，我们先会解决另一件事：你我关系中一直存在的那种问题。所以现在的你一定清楚了问题所在，接下来的话也变得容易说了。我不了解你，是因为你没有允许让我窥探你的内心。在我们目前的关系中，你始终处在较高的姿态。仰视是很困难的。我并没有苛责你的意思，只是想让你给我这个机会去了解你。_

_所以请不要害怕。失去百分百是必然的，这点我已想通。但不能否认还会有其他的收获。那具体是什么我现在无法明说（毕竟我们尚未正式谈恋爱），但会像是海鸟在暴风雨中捕获的鱼。你想和我一起捕获它吗？_

_你说爱是仇恨、愤怒、占有，是争吵、私欲和嫉妒。不完全是那样，亲爱的。爱不是那样； **没有回应的** 爱才是。_

_当你看到这里时，我会得到回应吗？_

_你刚刚问完那个问题就挂断电话了，所以只能在这里写下答案：现在的我依然想吻你。在余生的每时每刻，我都会去希求这件事，无需怀疑。_

信结束了。

裴珠泫垂下手，茫然地向四周张望。她所熟悉的孙胜完的公寓；她抓住桌角，试图借力让飘忽的心脏落到实处。桌面上蒙着一层细密的水汽，润湿了她的掌心，并因为她过度的用力，似乎快要钻到皮肤里去。

从大开的窗口涌进来带着热气的风，一直扑到裴珠泫的脸上。她打了个喷嚏；然后一切似乎再次有了实感——雨不知何时停了。她将那两张纸折成整齐的长方形，小心放进包里，随后站起来。

卧室的门被叩响。孙胜完打开，看到裴珠泫就站在那里，眼尾泛红。

“我原先说我不能回答那个问题，是因为我以为只要我不回答，我们就可以一直这样下去。”她开口说话，声音哑得惊人。“但我突然发现不行。好像你正在逐步离开我，我即便不回答也会失去你。”

孙胜完抬起左手，为她勾起耳畔的一缕碎发。“所以现在可以回答？”她放轻声音，近乎耳语。“那么……你喜欢我吗？”

她们四目相接，终于不再有一方躲避。

——“非常喜欢。”她听见她说。

裴珠泫在编辑部看到大作家时吃了一惊。但孙胜完确确实实坐在接待访客的木椅子上，企图安静地看一看当日的早报。然而不成；总有男人或者女人特意过来跟这位明星作家打招呼，有一个甚至拿了《提克与十三场婚礼》索要签名。作家自然好脾气地一一应下。

“胜完，”裴珠泫终于出声喊道，在众目睽睽之下走到孙胜完面前。“怎么来这儿了？”她察觉到周围惊异的目光，默默叹口气，“先到我办公室来。”

于是她们穿过一整个编辑部，走到对面，关上办公室的门——同时将“裴主编和孙老师认识吗”这样的议论声关在门外。

“《潮湿的夏天》样本出来了，我过来看看。”孙胜完解释，同时将手里的书递出去。裴珠泫接过来，翻过扉页——

“加上这个，你的编辑没问你？”

作家不在乎地一耸肩，“这是我的书。”

裴珠泫倏地笑开。她走近，一直贴到孙胜完身前，抬手摘下那副黑框眼镜。孙胜完也笑着闭上眼，便有细密的吻顺着额头往下，最后落到嘴唇，长久地吻住。

随手放在桌上的样本被空调风吹开封面，作家擅自加上的那段话暴露出来：

_献给裴珠泫。还有她和我一起创造的提克的世界，以及无数次为了文学和爱的争吵。最后，也献给我们共同保有、却无法言说的隐秘往事。_


End file.
